


Mira las Estrellas.

by puzzleshipping



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleshipping/pseuds/puzzleshipping
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, un patinador ruso muy conocido, se retira de las competencias debido a la gravedad de su enfermedad. Su novio, Yuri Katsuki, va a visitarlo todos los días.





	Mira las Estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Es de mis parejas favoritas de Yuri!!! On Ice, también siendo el primer trabajo que les dedico. Espero que les guste mucho.

—No creemos que vaya a durar mucho— el doctor dijo en voz baja, intentado que el paciente que estaba dormido frente a él no escuchara. El abuelo del joven de tan solo quince años lo miro con tristeza y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas— Pero siempre es bueno mantener las esperanzas, un milagro puede ocurrir en último momento— intentó subirle los ánimos al anciano, pero fallo— Saldré de la habitación, para que pase tiempo con él— camino pero luego se detuvo— Por cierto, es mejor que le diga a sus demás familiares y amigos, no queremos que la desgracia los tome por sorpresa.

Nikolai miro a su nieto nuevamente y tomo su mano con suavidad. Estaba extrañamente tibia.

—Yuratchka— suspiro, aguantándose las lágrimas nuevamente— Siento que todo esto es mi culpa, por no cuidarte bien. Le ponías tanto empeño a tus prácticas que te descuidaste y no hice nada para impedirlo...— se detuvo al recordar algo sumamente importante— ¿Cómo le diré a ese joven tan alegre que siempre viene a visitarte la mala noticia?

Y parecía que lo había invocado.

—O-oh, señor, buen día— un joven de cabello negro y con lentes hizo una gran reverencia ante el anciano, mostrándole su respeto— V-vine a visitar a Yurio, como siempre. Espero que no sea un problema para usted, si es un problema yo podría irme... pero realmente me pondría triste no poder pasar tiempo con Yurio y...— estaba hablando tan rápido que ni él mismo se entendía. Nikolai le sonrió.

—Sin problema, hijo— le dijo con sinceridad— Justo ahora está durmiendo, no sé si tengas el valor de despertarlo. Sabes que se pone de mal humor.

—Oh, lo sé muy bien— se le escapo una risita— Esperare hasta que despierte por su cuenta, hoy puedo quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario. Terminé con mis practicas temprano esta vez.

Los ojos de Nikolai se aguaron otra vez. Si Yurio estuviera bien, él también hubiera terminado sus prácticas. Soltó la mano de su nieto bruscamente.

—Si me disculpas— el anciano salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Yuri confundido.

—Seguro tuvo un mal día...— dijo Yuri, intentando ser comprensivo con el señor. Luego miro a Yurio y observo su cara. Estudiando cada facción. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que no pudo contener las ganas de acariciarle la cara— Oh, Yurio...— susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

—Oye, maldito cerdo, quita tu mano de mi cara— una voz ruda pero suave le dijo. Quito su mano rápidamente y abrió los ojos, notando como su príncipe ya estaba despierto pero no tenía una mirada tan feliz— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras, no me gusta que me veas así.

—Yurio, no puedo dejarte solo en un momento así. No importa cuántas veces me lo digas— la voz de Yuri cambio un poco, causando cierta molestia en Yurio. No le gustaba que le dijeran cosas con mal tono de voz— Estoy aquí porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti. ¿Eso es una molestia para ti?

—No...— fue lo único que respondió y le tomo de la mano.

—Bien— su tono normal y suave de voz volvió, haciendo a Yurio sentir mejor— ¿Quieres que hoy también te de la comida?

Yurio iba a contestar enojado, pero no lo hizo. —Está bien, si eso te hace feliz.

—Y mucho, pareces un gatito.

—¿Eeeeh?

Yuri no pudo evitar reír y eso le causo una sonrisa a Yurio. Cuando Yuri iba a visitarlo, lo único que hacían era hablar sobre el día de Yuri, ya que los días de Yurio eran todos los mismos. Dormía casi todo el día y solía ser despertado por Yuri o su enfermera, para el chequeo que le hacían todos los días. En cambio, los de Yuri eran más emocionantes debido a las prácticas, aunque Yurio solía ponerse celoso del entrenador de su novio, Viktor.

Ese día, Yuri le prometió a Yurio que ganaría el Grand Prix por él.

—Sí, mamá. Prometo cuidarme— Yuri dijo, a través del teléfono. Le había pedido permiso a su mamá para quedarse esa noche junto a Yurio, ya que el rubio se lo había pedido. Al pelinegro le pareció raro que le pidiera algo y por eso quería cumplirlo a toda costa— Está bien, nos vemos después— y colgó. Yurio lo miro.

—Vaya, realmente te quedaras.

—Claro, si tú me lo pides es por algo— Yuri le beso la mano y notó que estaba fría— Debe ser por el aire que entra por la ventana, la voy a cerrar— iba a levantarse de la silla pero la mano de Yurio lo detuvo— ¿Pasa algo?

—No la cierres, quiero ver las estrellas de esta noche.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices...— volvió a acomodarse— Hay que verlas juntos.

Yurio apretó la mano de Yuri con fuerza, deseando que este momento nunca acabara. Pensó en que era demasiado bello para que estuviera con alguien como él. Quería besarlo.

—Yuri, ¿puedes...

—Oops, debo ir al baño— Yuri se levantó, soltando la mano de Yurio— Regreso pronto.

—Orina en el florero.

—¡N-no haré eso, Yurio!— contestó, con mucha vergüenza— Eso podría hacer enojar a la señorita enfermera.

—No quería decirte esto, pero hay fantasmas en el hospital.

—¿F-fantasmas?— realmente no los había, pero Yurio quería bromear un poco con su bello novio.

—¡Sí! Todos son tan aterradores.

—Bueno, el florero no me parece tan mala idea...

—Es broma, tonto— Yurio soltó una carcajada, como hace mucho no hacía— Anda, ve al baño. Yo esperare aquí por ti. No me iré a ningún lado.

—¡Yu-Yurio! ¡Sabes que no me gustan las bromas!— levanto la mirada, un poco molesto. Pero todo sentimiento se fue al ver a su novio.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando su bello y delicado rostro que tenía una sonrisa burlona en él.

Se acercó a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y lo beso.

Para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Yuri, cerdo, maldito!— Yurio grito, bastante molesto y sonrojado— Ese fue nuestro primer beso... Idiota— pero ese sentimiento de felicidad le duro poco al rubio. Estaba intentando actuar normal frente a Yuri, pero realmente se sentía muy mal. Horrible, pésimo— Siento que no me queda mucho tiempo...— levanto su mano y miro lo que tenía conectado a ella— No creo que nada pueda salvarme... Yo quería estar más tiempo con ese idiota.

—N-no había ningún fantasma— Yuri regreso a la habitación, sacando a Yurio de sus pensamientos— Ah, Yurio, la señorita enfermera dijo que bajáramos la voz, podríamos molestar a los demás pacientes.

—Maldita bruja— contestó molesto Yurio, pero le hizo una seña a Yuri para que se acercara nuevamente y le tomara de la mano— Al no verte en todo el día, quiero sentirse lo más cerca posible mientras estés aquí.

—Yurio... sabes que no sé reaccionar ante esas cosas.

—Bésame otra vez, por favor.

Y lo hizo, aunque esta vez con más timidez.

—¿Crees que nos metamos en problemas si tenemos sexo en la cama del hospital?— el rubio pregunto, con total naturalidad, causando que el pelinegro casi se caiga de la silla.

—¡Q-qué dices!— Yuri comenzó a mover sus manos de forma extraña, causándole gracia a Yurio. Es cierto, Yuri era mayor, pero era muy tímido con este tipo de cosas.

—Solo bromeaba, tonto— le toco la punta de la nariz— Pero hay algo que si me gustaría pedirte para mañana, después de tu práctica.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Puedes traerme flores?

—¿Flores?— Yuri lo miro extrañado, a Yurio no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas— ¿Qué tipo de flor?

—No lo sé. ¿Cuál crees que va conmigo?

—El girasol— contestó sin pensarlo— Siempre que veo un girasol, no puedo evitar pensar en ti. Sus pétalos me recuerdan a tu cabello...

—Bueno, entonces quiero girasoles.

—Anotado— dijo Yuri— Serán los girasoles más bonitos que verás.

—Espero poder verlos...

—¿Eh?

—No, nada. Solo estoy un poco ansioso, es todo... Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir, se hace tarde y los fantasmas podrían venir.

—N-no digas esas cosas...— Yuri hizo puchero. Tomo la sabana y se la puso hasta el cuello.

—Yuri... esto me ahoga.

—Lo siento— la bajo un poco— Como vamos a dormir con la ventana abierta, no me gustaría que te resfriaras.

—Idiota...— "es demasiado tierno" fue lo último que pensó Yurio.

Se recostó y cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormir en la incómoda cama del hospital. Yuri lo miro con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

Yurio nunca abrió los ojos de nuevo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri salió corriendo del hospital ya que llegaría tarde a sus prácticas con Viktor. No tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Yurio, quién seguía durmiendo.

—Buen trabajo hoy, Yuri— Viktor lo elogió— Sigue así y el Grand Prix será pan comido para ti.

—Gracias, Viktor— Yuri ni lo miraba, estaba recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente— Debo irme. Yurio me espera.

—Claro, salúdalo de mi parte.

Yuri salió corriendo de ahí rumbo al hospital, pero antes de llegar, dio un pequeño desvío hacia un parque cercano. "Ahí habrá girasoles" pensó. Y así fue.

Corto los suficientes hasta crear un ramo, el cual ato con una pequeña liga.

Quizá se iba a meter en problemas por cortar flores, así que corrió nuevamente.

Cuando llegaba al hospital, ya lo conocían en la recepción y la recepcionista solía saludarlo. Pero esa vez no lo saludo, solo le dedico una mirada triste. "Quizá tuvo un mal día" pensó Yuri. Subió al elevador y oprimió el botón del tercer piso.

Tercer piso. Habitación 124.

—Espero que a Yurio le gusten las flores...— Yuri iba hablando con él mismo, pensando en lo feliz que podría estar Yurio al ver las flores que le llevaba. Se detuvo en seco al notar que afuera de la habitación de Yurio había algunas cosas. Se acercó más para observar.

Eran cosas de sus fans.

Eran ositos de peluches y ramos de flores, la mayoría tenía una notita de papel pegadas a ellos.

Yuri pensó que era tierno que los fans de Yurio se preocupaban por él, pero ese pensamiento se le borro al tomar de una de las notas y leer lo que decía.

"Te vamos a extrañar, Yuri. Gracias por todas las bellas presentaciones que nos diste."

Oh, espera. ¿Qué?

No.

Dejo caer el ramo y abrió la puerta bruscamente, notando como la cama donde Yurio debería estar estaba vacía.

—Ja... ja... Debe ser una broma de Yurio— sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas— Una broma...

—Oh, Yuri— era Nikolai, el abuelo de Yurio— Viniste...

—¿Dónde está Yurio? ¿Lo cambiaron de habitación?

—¿Y esos girasoles?— el anciano le cambio de tema.

—Los traigo para Yurio, él me los pidió ayer.

Los ojos del anciano dejaron caer algunas lágrimas que rápidamente limpio. —Él lo sabía perfectamente.

—¿Puede decirme que pasa? Comienzo a desesperarme— Yuri tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Yuri... Yurio... Mi nieto, mi amado nieto— se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, le costaba hablar— Falleció en la noche.

Yuri se quedó paralizado con las palabras del anciano.

¿Yurio? ¿Su novio Yurio? ¿Muerto?

—Pero... él...

Oh, demonios.

—Él...— se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y no sabía si era por rabia o por tristeza. Llorar desconsoladamente en medio de un pasillo del hospital no iba a cambiar nada, pero de alguna manera. Lo hacía sentir mejor.

 

El funeral de Yurio fue triste y callado. Los asistentes tenían muchas cosas que decir de él, pero nadie se atrevía. Yuri ni siquiera estaba en la multitud, estaba en un lugar alejado con Viktor, quién intentaba animarlo.

—Ven, ya van a enterrar su caja— Viktor intentó levantar a Yuri, quien tenía los ojos rojos— Sus conocidos y fans le están aventando cosas para que se las lleve con él, ¿quieres hacerlo tú igual?

Yuri asintió. No podía hablar.

Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban todos y Yuri rompió en llanto nuevamente. El ver tanta gente reunida por Yurio y que no fuera para ver sus presentaciones lo hacía sentir fatal. Quería irse con él.

—Vamos— Viktor lo empujo con suavidad.

Yuri observó la caja de quién sería su futuro esposo e hizo una mueca. Encima de ella, había de todo. Pero principalmente, osos de peluches, flores y cartas de sus fans. Como en la habitación del hospital.

Yuri no tenía nada costoso para darle, pero solo aventó dos cosas: un girasol y una estrella de plástico.

Esas cosas tan simples se habían vuelto tan importantes para él, ya que tenían que ver con Yurio. Su difunto novio.

 

Después de ganar el oro en el Grand Prix y dedicárselo a su novio, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri Katsuki dejo el patinaje, dándole la oportunidad a Viktor Nikiforov de regresar a las pistas.

—Mamá, saldré a dar un paseo— el pelinegro anuncio desde la puerta, saliendo antes de escuchar la respuesta de su madre. No sabía a donde iría, pero se sentía sofocado al estar en casa.

Paso a comprar un café e ir a sentarse en una banca del parque, aunque ya era de noche, no le gustaba estar en casa. Era época de frío y la maldita banca estaba llena de nieve, pero a Yuri no le importo limpiarla con sus propias manos. Se dejó caer y le dio un sorbo a su café.

¿Cómo estará Yurio donde esta? ¿Pensara en él?

Una sonrisita se le escapó al pensar en eso. Estaba seguro de que Yurio pensaba mucho en él.

Un suave movimiento en la nieve del suelo lo hizo volver a sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se acercó, curioso, al lugar de donde provenía la suave vibración y con su mano libre toco el lugar. Estaba cálido.

Dejo su café a un lado y comenzó a mover la nieve, intentando buscar de dónde provenía esa vibración.

No aguanto el llanto al ver que era.

Un girasol que apenas estaba naciendo.

Lo arranco y lo tomo entre sus manos, para luego mirar hacia el cielo. —¿Es esto una señal, Yurio? ¿Tú también estás pensando en mí?

Una estrella fugaz opaco a las demás estrellas de esa noche.

—Ya entiendo... — Yuri suspiro, con una sonrisa y dejando caer incontables lágrimas— Yurio no murió, solo olvido como regresar a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
